Big World Adventure
Big World Adventure '''is a Barney Clip Show that was released on September 13, 2011. Plot When all their friends are out of town, Ben and Emma are trying to have fun. Barney soon arrives in his hot air balloon, willing to take the two kids on a worldwide adventure, recalling memories of various trips (from Season 13 episodes of Barney & Friends). '''Stories: King Midas (Scene Taken: Sweeter Than Candy: Greece)/The Nightingale (Scene Taken: Big Brother Rusty: China) Cast *Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt - Costume: Carey Stinson) *Ben (Austin Lux) *Emma (Deborah Cole) *Miss Adams (Ginneh Thomas) (only appearance/cameo) Additional Cast *Dancers *Musicians *Baby Bop *BJ *Riff *Ben *Tracy *Connor *Myra *Damitri *Damara﻿ *Pierre *Joshua *Emma *Natalia *Taylor *Jeff *Rusty *Tain Tain *Lahna *J.D. *Meli *Customer *Señor Vega *Mario *Ayira *Mark (Animal Expert) Song List #Barney Theme Song #Where The Wind Takes Us #Look at Me I'm Dancing! (Scene Taken from: Ahora Mismo!: Spain) #Languages from All Around the World (Scene Taken from: Ahora Mismo!: Spain) #Flying in a Plane (Scene Taken from: Airplanes) #Just Can't Get Enough (Scene Taken from: Sweeter Than Candy: Greece) #If All the Raindrops (Scene Taken from: Sweeter Than Candy: Greece) #Don't Be Blue (Scene Taken from: Sweeter Than Candy: Greece) #Lookie! It's a Cookie! (Scene Taken from: Bonjour, Barney!: France) #French Can Can Dance (Scene Taken from: Bonjour, Barney!: France) #My Kite (Scene Taken from: China) #It's C-C Cold BRRRR! (Scene Taken from: The Music Box: Switzerland) #Row, Row, Row Your Boat (Scene Taken from: Venice, Anyone?: Italy) #Nothing Beats a Pizza (Scene Taken from: Venice, Anyone?: Italy) #Colors All Around (Scene Taken from: Venice, Anyone?: Italy) #Kenyan Dance (Scene Taken from: The Good Egg: Kenya) #The Elephant Song (Scene Taken from: The Good Egg: Kenya) #The Traditional Chinese Lion Dance (Scene Taken from: Big Brother Rusty: China) #Hula in the Morning (Scene Taken from: A Bird of a Different Feather: Hawaii) #Where The Wind Takes Us (Reprise) #I Love You﻿ DVD Bonus Features *Barney Interactive Game: Barney's Big Balloon Adventure *Barney's Big Balloon (Featurette) - Barney shares fun facts about hot air balloons while showing some many different types of hot air balloons there are. *BJ's Elephant Adventure - BJ introduces his elephant friend, "Kamba" while sharing fun facts about elephants with the audience. Trivia *This video marks: **The only appearance of Miss Adams. **Another time Barney isn't seen coming to life. Instead, he is seen arriving at the park while he's in his hot air balloon. *This video was originally called "Barney's World of Friends" (not to be confused with the 2004 Barney & Friends Season 8 episode, "A World of Friends"). *These two kids (Ben and Emma) also appeared in the new content of "A Super-Dee-Duper Day". *This video aired on PBS. *The Spanish version of the "Barney Theme Song" reverts to the original lyrics: "Barney es un dinosaurio que vive en nuestra mente....". Video Category:Barney Videos Category:TV Specials Category:Barney Home Videos Category:Fifth Generation Barney Home Videos Category:Barney Clip Shows Category:Season 14 Videos Category:2011